Chemical Reaction
by DrakeRlugia
Summary: Puck catches a good look of Quinn's new look the first day back to McKinley. He really likes it.  Oneshot, Quick


It was the first day back to school when Puck saw her for the first time. He was chatting up Hudson at his locker about football or some shit when he saw her dart through the front doors of the school. He instantly recognized her by that noticeable swagger she had always worn when she had been head cheerio and Queen Bee of McKinley. Nah, this wasn't the girl who had wanted to be queen of the chastity ball anymore. Pink had replaced blonde, and the sun dresses had been discarded in favor a loose fitting tank and a really fucking short skirt too.

Quinn Fabray had changed.

In a good way. In a _hot_ way. Puck's eyes were completely on her, and he lost any remaining interest in whatever Finn was babbling on about, with the taller boy completely unaware that Puck had already checked out the conversation. His eyes were all on Quinn. The way she was strutting down the hall—like she fucking _owned_ the place, it did things to him. Sure, Quinn had always been assertive and he'd always found her smokin', but this was different. It was like… she was a badass. A total fucking _badass_. Just the idea of it was making his jeans tight. Tighter than that time when Santana had let him watch her and Brittany fool around, or even when he got super bored and imagined Sam and that trouty mouth of his (no homo) going down on him. This was totally different. Quinn had always gotten him fired up, and maybe he'd never really gotten over her. But seeing her like _that_… it sent his hormones into overdrive.

"Quinn!" He flagged her down as she began to pass him and Hudson, watching carefully as she stopped to look them over through her sunglasses. Finn seemed more confused than ever as he took a good, hard look at the new and improved Quinn Fabray, Puck peering a little out of the corner of his eye as he saw Finn's face morph between the various stages of confusion as his pea-sized brain attempted to register exactly who he was staring at.

"Walk with me."

She still had the same soft voice, but the way she said it was less of an offer and more of a _command_. Puckasaurus was down with that. A soft smirk at his lips, he offered Finn up a fist bump before he began to walk with her. There's was a bit of distance between them, but when he felt her hand brush against his it sent fucking jolts up his spine. Quinn was on _fucking_ fire. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd ever been so worked up.

"You look good," Puck said. Classic line, but it worked. "Really good."

"Thanks." Her reply was a total deadpan (not that he knew what the hell that word meant), with that attitude of hers just boiling to the surface. "I guess I just needed a change. The Prozac probably helps too."

"It works, babe. You're on fire."

He would've expected her to raise hell over being so forward, but she didn't bat an eye. He swore that he saw a soft smile pull at her lips, but he could never be certain. She'd always been guarded or whatever—but she seemed a lot more relaxed. Like she'd finally found her skin and didn't need to hide things anymore. It was working, and it was working real fucking well.

"Mm." Puck wasn't even sure if he heard Quinn say anything at all. Maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but that's just how he rolled. He had oodles and gobs of charm and he really wasn't afraid to lay it on. Maybe Quinn did know all his tricks, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid to try them anyways.

"We should hang out this weekend."

"I'm rearranging my Bikini Kill." She shot him down like that as they rounded around a curve and she stopped in front of her first class of the morning. Puck didn't really have any idea what Quinn was talking about, except that Bikini Kill was like Nirvana for chicks or something like that. As they stood in front of the doorway of her class, Quinn removed her glasses to finally look at him. This time she really did smile.

"But we should talk soon."

"Awesome." He'd take what he could get. And with that Quinn spun around and walked into her first class. Puck couldn't help it that his eyes immediately fell to her ass. He was a dude. But that skirt?

Crunchy _fucking_ toast.


End file.
